


A Reason to Stay

by DaronwyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Wanting nothing more than to escape Post-War Britain, Draco is suddenly given a reason to stay.





	A Reason to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DBQ2019Round2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2019Round2) collection. 



> EWE: Set in June 1999.

Tomorrow, Draco would finally be able to put Hogwarts behind him for good. The trauma of the war and stress of trying to complete his NEWTs under a microscope this year were things he was desperately eager to forget. The plan was to get away from Britain for a while, he and a few of the other Slytherins were going to Europe. A year of travel and relative anonymity were just what they all needed. There was a party going in the Common Room, but he wanted no part of it. During the day it was easier to pretend that he was fine, that the war hadn’t gutted him completely and left him a mere shadow of the boy he had been in its wake. Everyone wanted to forget and to do that they needed him to be the Draco they remembered. To make it easier for everyone, he tried to be that Draco again, but it was exhausting maintaining that charade.

 

He started packing his trunk so he wouldn’t need to worry about it tomorrow. Methodically, he folded his clothes and organized small odds and ends. The repetition was soothing. At the bottom of one of the drawers, he found a small purple potion bottle. He picked it up with a sad smile. He’d nearly forgotten about this. Pansy had pressed it into his hand a few months ago. He turned it between his fingers as he remembered the exchange.

 

_“What’s this then?” Draco eyed the little bottle dubiously._

_“Something to help you find a little happiness. We could all use some these days,” Pansy said and moved closer, brushing a kiss against his cheek. “Just trust me, you’ll be glad you took it.”_

He’d dropped it into his drawer and quickly forgotten about it. The gift lost in what had been a hellish week of assignments and a few shitty articles in the Prophet about his family. He ran a hand through his hair and debated; would it really hurt to try it? Worst case scenario was that it was poison and it might kill him. He doubted Pansy would resort to poison though. In an uncharacteristically reckless move, he opened the bottle and drank the entire contents down.

 

A wave of drowsiness hit him like a hammer between the eyes, staggering him a little. He laid back on his bed, trying to ease the spinning in the room. His eyes were growing heavy now, but at the same time a strange kind of calm settled over him and kept him from being too afraid. If it was poison, he was going to haunt Pansy for the rest of her days.

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

_Fingers teased through his hair and Draco could feel warmth soaking into his skin. His head was cradled in someone’s lap and he felt so incredibly content. All of the stress and worry of the last few years just seemed to melt away under the confident and sure touch of his mystery companion. Draco opened his eyes and looked up at just about the last person he’d ever have expected to see. Emerald green eyes looked down at him, and a smile tugged at the other wizard’s lips._

_“I thought you were going to sleep all afternoon,” Harry said. “You looked so peaceful, I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”_

_“Where are we?” Draco frowned, unable to account for how he was here and why Potter’s touch felt so bloody perfect._

_“In the meadow above the Black Lake. I wanted some time alone with you, away from everyone. I just wish they could understand,” Harry said, looking sad._

_“Understand what?” Draco asked. He knew that he should move, sit up and get out of Potter lap, but he didn’t want to._

_“How much I want you.” Harry’s other hand came up and he brushed his thumb over Draco’s lips. “You drive me crazy, but I just can’t stop thinking about you. They all would think I was completely mental.”_

_“Maybe you are.” Draco nipped at the questing thumb, unable to help himself. He’d had dreams about Potter before of course, but they’d been somewhat less…innocent._

_“Maybe we’re both completely mental, but I don’t really care,” Harry said and drew Draco up, moving in to brush his lips against his._

_Potter’s lips tasted like butterbeer and caramel. He threaded his fingers through the messy black locks and deepened the kiss, taking what he wanted. A multitude of sensations hit him, the warmth of the sun, the smell of the forest mixing with broom oil and conditioning wax, and the pleasant press of a hard body against him. He never wanted this to end. He caught Potter’s lip between his teeth, nipping sharply. The other wizard moaned into the kiss and Draco drew back, unable to help feeling utterly smug at the debauched look on Potter’s face._

_“I wish you weren’t just a dream…” Harry said and brushed his fingers down Draco’s cheek._

o.o.O.o.o

 

Draco woke with a gasp, sitting up straight in his bed, harder than he could ever remember being. Fuck. He took a shaky breath and got up, grabbing his robes to hide his current predicament and stalked down from the dorm into the Common Room. He wound his way through the party, and grabbed Pansy by the arm.

 

“What the hell was in that potion you gave me?” he hissed into her ear.

 

“Potion?” Pansy frowned for a moment and then blinked. “Oh that potion. Why who did you see?” She smirked knowingly.

 

“Tell me.” He dragged her into an alcove. His face was set into hard lines, clearly not screwing around.

 

“It’s called ‘Heart’s Desire’,” she said and jerked free from his grasp. “I was hoping you’d be mine, but it only works on mutual attraction. It connects the dreams of the two, letting them find one another. I was trying to do something nice for once.” She sniffed.

 

“Like hell you were. What are the side-effects, Pansy.” He narrowed his eyes as she bit her bottom lip. “What the fuck have you done Panz?”

 

“I thought it would be me. I’m sorry Draco.” Pansy looked down. “It’ll keep connecting your dreams until you…consummate things in the real world.”

 

“Don’t ever breathe a word of this to anyone. Ever,” he warned her and walked away.

 

So, he was doomed to dream about Potter. A tiny smile curled over his lips. There were worse fates and knowing that Potter was somewhere else in the castle nursing as bad of a hard-on as he was…that was priceless. Maybe, he should stay in Britain for a little while longer. It seems that there just might a reason to hang around. A reason that would drive his father absolutely, fucking insane. If there was a downside, he wasn’t seeing it.  


End file.
